The frequency of valve replacement will increase in the future. The major factors contributing to the increasing frequency are improved late survival, lack of the "ideal" prosthetic valve, and the increasing number of children undergoing valve replacement. Thus, in addition to the evaluation of prosthetic valvular complications and durability, the risks of reoperation, with projected survival and degree of expected clinical improvement must be identified.